What if?
by look at the stars
Summary: What if Rose never helped Jack escape when he gets arrested and Cal finds her?


"Jack, where are you?"

I scream your name but I get no answer. The water is rising up to my knees and I can feel my body start to weaken. Something in my mind tells me to go upstairs, run back to Cal and get in a lifeboat but no, I can't. I must find you Jack. You must know how I feel.

"Jack, Jack, hello?"

Please, Jack, answer me. Oh, God, please don't be dead. I need to tell you something important. I'm sorry, Jack. I know you didn't steal the diamond. It was Cal and his foolish tricks with Lovejoy. Jack, I need you. Answer me, answer me.

The water is now to my waist and I must swim. The doors all look the same and I can't tell if I've already seen them all. I can't leave you here, Jack. You must know that I love you. I have to hear you say it back. You were right all along. I was going to die if I stayed with Cal and my deceitful mother. The first class life isn't for me. Being with you opened my eyes, Jack. You jump, I jump, right? I have to hear your voice again. If I die down here, it wouldn't matter. As long as I tried to find you.

My mind remembers when we danced at the third class party. Then, I wasn't Rose the first class girl, I was just plain Rose. I loved feeling like that, like I belonged to a group of people. I loved feeling that I belonged with you. Jack, when you let me see the horizon as you held me before we kissed, I knew I was in love with you. No other man can make me feel alive. Your beautiful blonde hair, your blue-green eyes that stared into mine as we made love...

"Rose, Rose, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Cal, what is he doing down here? How did he find me? No, I'm not going with him. I must be with Jack. I love him.

Cal stares at me like I'm out of my mind. He slowly makes his way towards me as I unsuccessfully try to move away. His manly hands feel so rough compared to your soft ones, Jack. Where are you? Why can't you save me?

"Come on, you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"No, get your hands off of me."

Cal looks around and swears under his breath. The water is now up to our chest and I know he wants to get out of here as quickly as possible. His eyes stare me down and he gives me a devious smile.

"What are you going to do, spit on me?"

He begins to laugh, like this is funny. It's not. I'm serious. I need to find you, Jack.

Cal grabs my waist and pushes me towards the staircase. No matter how much I try to kick and punch him, he still pushes me until we're in the hallway where the ship is dry. My hand is held tightly by his as I try to pull away.

"Let me go find Jack!"

Before I know it, Cal reaches around and slaps me in the face. My hand instinctively goes up to rub my cheek. You'd never hit me, Jack. I know you wouldn't. You love me and I love you. I remember how nervous you were when you drew me naked. It was so erotic up until we made love. The bystanders just look away as if nothing has happened. My heart begins to break when Cal and I reach the deck where the boats are. Tears run down my cheeks as I imagine you and I being in a lifeboat together. I imagine you and I going to New York and getting an apartment. You and me could live together, get married, Jack. I'm so very sorry...I let you down. You're doomed to die a horrible death. Your body forever in the bottom of the Atlantic thanks to me not looking hard enough. I want to die. My life is purposeless without you.

Cal tells me that there is a boat letting men on and he yanks my arm in its direction. I can't go with him. I must be with you, Jack. I love you so much.

Everything begins to happen in slow motion. My hands are free from Cal's and I begin to run. I run towards the door leading to the grand staircase. I can hear people screaming for me to turn around but I can't. My body keeps going forward. I imagine your body floating around, your hands in handcuffs. Soon enough, I'm near the hallway again, where Cal and I were only minutes ago but the hallway is now filling up with water. I can hear people screaming for help because the water is so cold. My body is numb to the water. I slip back into the hole Cal made in the wall. The water is freezing but I don't mind. You're all I'm thinking about, Jack.

"Jack, I'm coming back for you."

A smile is now on my face. My body is now under the water. I reach out my hand to grab a hold of a floating peice of wood but my foot slips off of the staircase and I begin to sink along with the ship. I feel something hit me and I open my eyes. It hurts because the water is freezing but I can see you, Jack. You're sinking right beside me. How you escaped, I will never know but it doesn't matter. I squeeze your cold hand and kiss your cheek as my body begins to feel weightless and I see a white light.

* * *

_This is my alternate ending to Titanic. I always thought, what if Rose never found Jack when she goes looking for him. The original ending is better, in my opinion, but I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I might make a chapter 2 with Jack's POV. There are some errors in my story, I know, but I haven't seen the movie in weeks so I'm sorry if I got some things wrong. Review, please!_


End file.
